Loopy Lupins Lametfull Life
by LadyLeaf
Summary: Its about where our dear Remus is when he hears the news of Lilly and Jamese death, how he feels and so on. Please read and review, its short so it would talk to much time to R&R!!


A/N I don't own it yea yea yea…This about Lupin, my husband.. no no I assure I am his wife.. no don't argue with me I was there at the wedding, well I hope I was since I am married to him.. bah lets just get on with the story..

The almost full moon taunted him, the worn, weary and waning looking man, his only safety in the about to set sun.  He walked along looking at the moon with hateful glances and then at the less traveled path ahead of him, mud caked his robes and shoes and just about everything on his person. He was young, only in his twenty third year but he looked about forty when he frowned, and his face was in a perpetual frown. A flutter above him made him look up, an owl, a black owl, landed on his shoulder, a letter tied to the birds' foot. 

            It was addressed to Remus J. Lupin, that was indeed his name, so he untied the envelope and opened it. Noting the seal was from the Ministry of Magic he opened it hesitantly. A tear raced down Remus' cheek and he let out a howl that was a wolfs equivalent of a thousand laments as he reread the letter making sure his eyes weren't tricking him. 

            His only friends, dead, dead or jailed. James, a fowl weather friend. When James had found out he was a werewolf he did something nobody had ever done, he embraced him and sought to make it better, easier on him. Lily had been the woman's touch for all the marauders, she would get them dates to Yule balls, help them with homework and always laugh at their stupidest jokes and pranks. How could they be dead, how could this have been allowed to happen, Dumbledore promised everything was set up to protect them.

            Sirius, Remus' first friend and now he was jailed and his mind soon to be gone to the dementors. Why did Sirius kill peter? What made him do it?  Peter had done nothing as far a Remus knew. Sure Peter was annoying but to kill him? That was something Remus couldn't know or figure out but just the memory of Sirius, the good times they had spent that would never happen again brought a feeling of loss to Remus that he though he had no insides left, just an empty shell left.

            And of course Peter, Peter silly Peter to try and fight Sirius, he didn't stand a chance. Looking into the forest that was on one side of the path Remus saw a shack, his destination.  He walked inside it, put is rucksack down, bolted the door and proceeded to try to break every piece of furniture in the small hut.  Of course the was a spell protecting the wooden chairs and such so that he didn't succeed actually in breaking anything. 

            A cold anger entered him as he slide down the wall and sat on the floor, his jaw clenched and that empty feeling growing. There Remus stayed for about six hours  until he felt the moon come up completely, shining through the window of the shack, a familiar feeling of pain, of his skin being to small for his body of insides changing and hairs growing rapidly everywhere. 

            This time the only thoughts imprinted on his now canine mind were the scents of that big black dog, that lone stag and the small rat. Those scents he would never smell again in this form or his human one. 

             When Remus came to he was in a cave and there was blood on chin and all over his clothes.  An empty feeling came over him as he remembered the letter and the news it carried. The feeling grew as he pieced together the blood and a mere memory of being in a village or biting someone, of ruining someone's life, a small girl about the same age he was when he was bitten. 

            Remus had had a fire built up and was eating some pheasant he caught when an owl, the same black owl that had delivered the envelope before fluttered above. The owl entered the cave and sat beside the man as he untied the letter. 

A/n I have no plans of writing anymore but some review could help me decide to write more. Hope you liked and please review, nobody every review my stuff unless its my best friend Grr.. And I am his wife. And no he is not gay Misa


End file.
